


oh baby gotta see blood

by femboyrenjun



Series: sobrenatural [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dom Na Jaemin, Exhibitionism, Faeries - Freeform, Frottage, Implied Bottom Huang Renjun, Implied Top Na Jaemin, M/M, Magical Realism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires, Witches, faerie huang renjun, tiny cock renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun
Summary: there was nothing jaemin loved more than to see renjun squirm, no matter the place.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: sobrenatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	oh baby gotta see blood

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this gif ](https://i.postimg.cc/qRTRqSKb/renmin.gif/)
> 
> tw for blood! it's not graphic and it's probably implied from the vampire and blood drinking tags, but just to be sure i'm adding a tw here.

Jaemin’s favourite thing to do was tease Renjun. In any situation. Really, the more public it was, the better.

“Come on, baby, be quiet,” he whispered, fangs and breath brushing against Renjun’s sensitive neck. It hadn’t always been so sensitive, but after months of having those fangs sunk into his skin, now he was responsive to even the slightest touch. “You don’t want anyone to find out there’s a big, strong vampire trying to suck your tiny body dry, do you?”

His size kink. God, it was his weakness. Coupled with Jaemin’s superhuman strength, it made for fun times that made all his past sexual experiences pale in comparison.

All Renjun could do was slip a hand up to his mouth to cover his whine. Jaemin was such a bitch, sliding up behind him and teasing his teeth against his neck for no reason. And in the middle of a wedding reception, at that.

Later, he’d ask how Jaemin even managed to slip into the reception without getting permission. It was Renjun’s cousin’s wedding, but he hadn’t invited Jaemin; that was his little secret. He couldn’t tell them he was dating a vampire, or that he, himself, had somehow managed to eat candy from a faerie and become one of the damned creatures himself. No, that was a fact he’d leave for later, when they inevitably rotted and he was left looking as young and fresh as ever.

But for now, he was busy trying to quell the boner threatening to rise in his pants. Stupid fucking vampires and their stupid fucking sexy fangs. The instant he felt said sexy fangs sink into his neck, he had to bite down on his own fingers just to stop the moan from slipping out. He was literally rocking his hips back and forth, trying in vain to not get horny from just the feeling of Jaemin lapping greedily at his blood.

It was pointless. No matter how much he tensed and untensed his thighs, nothing could stop his dick from getting pathetically hard, caged by his tight dress pants. He was just glad the reception was in his cousin’s house, and he was in a far removed room. As long as he was quiet, no one would come in and see him in such a suggestive position.

“Oh, baby,” Jaemin cooed, breathing hard once he finally pulled away. He liked to drink Renjun’s blood slowly, always wanting to savour it for as long as he could. “Look at you. All I have to do is bite your neck and your tiny cock is hard and desperate just for me.” He reached down and, with a touch as light as a feather, glided his fingers along Renjun’s erection. The touch, gentle as it was, was enough to make him jump in his seat and bite down harder on his hand. The whimper in the back of his throat was quiet, but Jaemin had no trouble hearing it. His reaction was a grin, downright predatory. “Look at my baby. My tiny, helpless little faerie. I bet you want me to bend you over and take you right here, huh?” He dragged his palm harder across the tent in Renjun’s pants, determined to make him lose control.

“Jaem,” he whispered, desperately bucking his hips up against the hand on his dick. “More, more please.”

“More what?” Jaemin asked, red eyes gleaming with delight. He loved when he had his little baby entirely under his control.

“Please, Jaem, more, I want more, give me more, take more, please,” he begged. “More...everything.” He covered his mouth again, trying to keep himself quiet, and that was when Jaemin knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore words out of his boyfriend tonight.

He snickered against Renjun’s neck, now on the side opposite to where the already-healing bite marks were. “What a good boy, asking so nicely,” he teased, before once again puncturing Renjun's neck with his fangs. At the same time, his hand sped up his pace, obviously determined to have Renjun unraveling beneath him.

It was working. All the faerie could do was muffle his moans and squirm, though Jaemin’s arms held him in place so he couldn’t escape the stimulation on his dick. Embarrassingly enough, it didn’t take him long to cum in his pants, arching his back and biting hard enough on his hand to draw blood. Jaemin just kept rubbing and sucking until Renjun was whining softly from the sensitivity, at which point he pulled away with a cocky grin on his face. His teeth were stained red.

“Oh, did my little baby make a mess?” he cooed. Renjun’s face burned as red as Jaemin’s teeth.

“Shut up,” he muttered, before his gaze settled on the tent in Jaemin’s pants. “Do you…”

“Hmm, I don’t think it’d be decent of me to cum at your cousin’s wedding reception,” Jaemin said, giggling at the flushed glare he got in return. “You better come home quick if you want me to fuck you. After all, if you take too long, I might get tired of waiting and take care of myself.” He looked down at Renjun’s pants and bit his lip, pleased. “Though, I doubt you’re eager to walk around with cum in your underwear like that. Unless you’re into that?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Renjun hissed, swatting at Jaemin’s arm. “Go home.”

Jaemin laughed, loud and boisterous, but obliged, walking right back out the way he’d come in. However the hell he did manage to get in.

At that moment, his cousin, Sicheng (not the one getting married), peeked his head in. “Renjun? What are you doing here alone? Were you talking to someone?”

Renjun forced a smile and stood, stepping over to Sicheng. “No, no. I was just taking a moment for myself.”

Internally, he could hear Jaemin snickering, like Renjun knew he would be if he’d actually been around to hear the words. _Yourself?_ , he'd mock, a teasing smile on his face. _I’m pretty sure you’d have done anything I asked at that moment. You were taking a moment for_ me.

He hated the way his cheeks heated up. He hated the way he could get flustered from his mind’s own caricature of Jaemin. He hated it.

He hated it, because he loved Jaemin.

Later, after Renjun had cum more times than he could count and could barely feel his legs, he pulled his face out of Jaemin’s neck and squinted up at him. “How the hell did you get inside the reception, anyway?”

Jaemin scoffed. “Do you really think Chenle would’ve left me to freeze outside in the cold?”

“Dumbass. You can’t freeze. You’re a fucking vampire,” Renjun scoffed. To himself, he thought, _Damn that little witch._

**Author's Note:**

> aha...thank you for reading <3 while i was writing this i came up with an entire backstory for them, so depending on how much time i have and how well received this is, i may write a prequel :] please leave kudos and comments to tell me how you liked it!


End file.
